


Taken

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, F/M, Fighting, Kidnapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine kidnapping Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

He strolled into the bar like he owned the place. Every female and a few of the males in the bar noticed him and he soaked up the attention like a junkie got high. My eyes followed him as he strolled across the floor until he found a stool at the bar, four seats away from me at the corner. 

I sat quietly and watched the entire bar but kept my focus on him. Women approached him and flirted with him but he never bit for any of the bait they provided. 

_‘Dean Winchester is a monster.’ Cole, the rat faced amateur hunter told me, ‘Get him here, in one piece, and the rest of the money is yours.’_

My skills were for hunting monsters but tracking them was much more fun than the actual kill. I never tracked a human before and this was a very fun game to play. I had followed him all day as he shopped for food with a giant floppy haired guy, whom I assumed was his little brother. He got a haircut and bought a new shirt then washed his big black car. 

He was a regular guy; nothing about him was a monster in disguise. Maybe a womanizer but not a monster. Then again the money was too good to resist.

I shot him a smile and then dropped my eyes to the bar. I was playing the game. I dressed in a short black skirt and a tight tank top that showed too much cleavage. I was kind of worried about a nip slip but I knew that it would work on him and it was confirmed as he got up from his seat and started to approach with a wolfish smile.

He was dressed casually. He was clean cut in blue jeans, a tighter fitting t-shirt and a red and grey plaid over shirt. He wore heavy motorcycle boots and a smile. He was handsome.

“I am sure this is the hundredth time you’ve heard this but why are you drinking alone?” Dean asked with a smoky rough voice and that bright sly smile.

“My date ditched me.” I said softly as I peeled the corner of my beer.

“Well, he’s an idiot.” Dean motioned to the chair, which I nodded for him to join me. 

He sat beside me and ordered shots for himself and me, “I’m Dean.”

“Nice to meet you Dean.” I smiled and shook his hand.

The conversation was smooth. He blended hitting on me into the topic of choice and never came off as desperate nor was he pushy. He made me feel like I was the hottest girl in the bar, which I might have been if I had paid attention. If he wasn’t my target, I might have gone home with him.

I convinced him to play some music on the jukebox to buy me sometime, I put three drops of liquid Rohypnol into his beer and moved it si it would jar the bottle and blend the sedative nicely. He came back and sat beside me.

“Just a few good songs.” He grinned at me then took a long swig from his beer. I smiled and sighed. 

It didn’t take long for the chemicals to work on him. He was all smiles and flirty but with a hint of being woozy from them kicking in. 

“We should get out of here.” I suggested touching his hand and nodding suggestively.

He grinned like an overeager kid then nodded. 

“Yeah we should.” He said licking his lip.

I helped him out of the bar and towards his car. Good kidnappers never take their own car. I drove to a motel in the dark city of Salina. The night sky was a deep steel grey color with veins of purple that accented it, it knew that snow was coming and I wanted to get in doors before it hit.

I pulled Dean from the front seat where he was slumping over. He looked up at me with heavy lidded eyes and a soft smile.

“Come on good looking, I can’t carry you inside… you’re too heavy.” I said touching his shoulder and lifting his arm over my shoulders.

“No… I’m fiine! Serriously.” He slurred as he stumbled out of the car. 

“I can tell that you’re fine.” I sighed and slowly walked him into the room. 

Inside the room, he fell forward into the mattress. I pulled his boots off and struggled to get him situated on the bed. I dug out restraints for him ones for his ankles and wrists. I kicked off my heels and went to work securing him to the bed. 

Cole, rat fink man said that he would be in town in two days. Now all I had to do was baby sit Dean. 

I changed my skirt and jumped into jeans. Then I waited. I had four hours before he would wake up from his drug included slumber so I decided to nap. It was a little unnerving sleeping next to my kidnap victim but I was exhausted from the drive and wrestling him.

“Hey! Bitch! Wake the fuck up!” A hard rough voice shouted at me.

I shot up and glanced back at him. He was glaring at me with contempt in his face. 

“Glad you’re awake, I didn’t know how long it would take before you woke up.” I yawned and stretched.

“Yeah, I’m awake! Now uncuff me.” Dean snapped.

“Can’t do that, handsome.” I slowly slid off the bed.

“Yeah you fucking can.” 

“Your buddy, Cole wants you cuffed when he shows up.” I pulled a bottle of water and unscrewed the cap.

“You need to uncuff me now. Cole is not my buddy, he’s an idiot who’s gonna get himself killed.” Dean growled.

“Yeah, I know he’s an idiot but you know twenty grand is too hard to turn down.” I sighed and walked over to him, “Open up. You need to drink water, the roofies dehydrate you.”

“You gonna roofie me again.” He sneered at me as he glared up at me.

“No. Drink.” I rolled my eyes, “Look I’m sorry I drugged you but I needed you compliant.”

“My brother is going to find me.” Dean snarled after swallowing the water.

“No, he won’t. I left your phone at the bar back in Lebanon.” I smiled at him. I put the bottle down and sat beside him.

“Sam will find me, bitch.” Dean snarled again.

“Okay. So, I am gonna get you and me something to eat for the day and I will be back shortly.” I smiled at patted his leg, “Also I’m gonna take your car. Hope that’s okay.”

I pulled a strip of hot pink duct tape and applied it to his mouth. He mumbled and growled at me. I smiled and pressed lips to his forehead.

I padded the headboard to keep him from alerting the neighbors and turned the television to a football game then left him alone.

I picked up breakfast and sandwiches for lunch. It was easy to act as if nothing was wrong, like I didn’t have a hot guy hostage in my room. I picked up coffee and headed back to Dean. I was afraid that he wouldn’t be there when I got in. I pushed the door open and stepped in, Dean’s head shot up with hope in his eyes that drained away as he saw me.

“Don’t be so disappointed to see me, lover.” I sighed as I stepped into the room. I set the food and coffee down and strolled over to the bed. I sat beside him, “Don’t shout.”

He nodded and glared at me. I pulled the tape; he cringed and stretched his mouth. I got up and grabbed the breakfast sandwich then went back to him. I smiled warmly.

“I’m not the bad guy here, Dean.” I smiled.

“Like hell you aren’t. You’re the crazy bitch who drugged me and kidnapped me.” He growled.

“I could starve you.” I suggested offering him food.

“I need hands to eat it asshole.” He snarled.

“I’ll help you.”

“Did you drug it?” 

“No. I told you I had to get you compliant.” I sighed, “Yeah it was a shitty thing to do and I’m sorry.”

“Whatever. I’m starving.” He rolled his eyes and sighed as I fed him.

Most of the afternoon was spent watching horrible B-rated movies and rerun sitcoms from the 90’s. Dean tried a few times to bargain his way out of the cuffs but it didn’t work.

“You know this Cole said he’s pay me double if I could bring him Sam too.” I smiled at Dean. I watched the muscles in his jaw jump as he glared at me.

“How would you get Sam, he’s a lot smarter than me.” Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Men are dumb animals. Show a little tit and have a sharp wit, they are putty in your hands.” I smiled.

“Not Sammy.”

“Yeah, Sammy too. I can figure him out like I figured you out.” I smiled.

There was a few moments of silence where the laugh track from the TV filled the room and the sound of a commercial came into the room. 

“Just take the cuffs off and I will sit here peacefully until Cole shows up.”

“Do I look that stupid?” I asked him with a flat response, “I know who you are.”

“Then you know that your cuffs aren’t going to keep me here.” Dean smirked.

“I know all about you and Sam, two of the most infamous hunters in the U.S.” I said staring at him, “Two men with the largest number of bodies attached to their name… collateral  
damage or otherwise. You and your brother are the reason I am not part of the hunters network.”

“You’re a hunter?” He smirked; his voice mocked me as he followed me from the chair to the refrigerator.

“You bet your hot ass I am. You and Sam are the reason why I am going to get out of this country after I hand you over because I am not going to have two pissed off Winchesters after me, no fucking thanks.” I said shaking my head.

“Hunters don’t have passports.”

“This one does and I have a safe house set up when I arrive.” I smiled.

“If you make it out of this.” Dean said with no emotion in his voice as a stone set face.

The words sent a chill up my spine, it was a veiled threat and I knew that he kept his promises on threats. I nodded and slipped into the bathroom. I took a moment to gather myself and pee before joining him.

“I have to pee.” He said staring at me.

“Wet the bed.” I said rolling my eyes.

“Gross, no.” He said with a wrinkled nose.

“I am not removing your cuffs.” 

“I have to use the bathroom.” He grumbled, “You can keep me cuffed to you if it would make you feel better.” 

I debated the situation, and then made my mind up.

“Fine. You make one move and it looks hinky, I will shoot you.” I said firmly.

“Scouts honor, no hinky stuff.”

I uncuffed him from the bed and removed his ankle restraints. I cuffed him to my left wrist and tucked the key down my pants and into my panties. I nodded at him as he grinned  
at me. I knew that he was thinking something gross so I rolled my eyes. I aimed his gun at him, Colt 1911 with an ornate engraved slide and ivory grips. It was a beautiful piece.

“I think I am gonna keep this when I hand you over. It’s a nice piece.” I smiled at his frown. I walked with him to the bathroom keeping the gun trained at his back.

“You gonna watch me go?” He asked shrugging his shoulders

“Not my idea of a fun way to spend the next couple minutes but we all have to make sacrifices.” I frowned.

“That we do.” Dean sighed. I watched his shoulders relax and him spin on his heels. 

Everything happened in slow motion; he hit my wrist with his palm and slammed it against the frame of the door. The gun dropped to the floor and his other hand, the one that I  
was cuffed to jerked out then up as he spun me around. I was wrapped in his arms with my own arm bent up awkwardly. I kicked at his legs, hitting him in the top of the foot and shin but he didn’t buckle. 

I rammed my head back into his, forcing him to let me go. My head was fuzzy for a second but I spun out and landed three solid hits to the side of his face. He blocked my last punch with his forearm; he pulled me into him with his hand on the back of my neck and slammed his knee into my stomach. I felt the air smash out of me as he swung me up and slammed me down into the floor. I let out a cry and blocked my face.

I was losing; his hand was around my throat as he straddled my torso. My heart was pumping faster as my body reacted. I kicked my legs up and tried for his shoulders but failed. 

We were half in the motel room and half in the bathroom, I had no weapons and he had at least a hundred pounds on me. This was a no contest fight but I refused to give up.

“I don’t think so princess.” Dean quipped as he pinned my legs down with his feet, “I won’t hurt you if you don’t struggle.” 

“Go fuck yourself.” I snapped as I reached for the chair legs. I yanked it back and crashed it onto him. He tried to block it from hurting him and gave me an opening. I used all the  
force I had in my body to get up. I shoved him forward and tried to slip out from under him but I couldn’t. 

He shoved the chair over our heads and slammed me back into the ground. He hovered over me with a smiled on his face.

“Give me the key.” He growled.

“No.”

“Give me. The key.” He enunciated it slower.

“Make me, big boy.” I smirked at him. I leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. It was a last resort. 

Using sex to get out of things was a cheap move but I was out options. 

His reaction was priceless. He smiled and licked his lips even though his eyes were still shocked. 

“If you’re man enough to that is.” I prodded him a little further. He growled and kissed me again. This kiss was rougher than the one I planted on him. There was heat and hatred behind it. He planted his knees between my thighs and kissed me deeper.

Were we about to have a Mr. and Mrs. Smith moment? His hand snaked in my hair and curved around the back of my skull. His touch went from violent to tender as he pulled me upright carefully. My free hand gripped his neck as we kissed, cussing at each other between each kiss. 

His hand pulled at my tank top and exposed my back to the cold air. 

“We need the cuffs off.” He said breathlessly. I kissed him them nodded. I fell back gracefully and pulled the key that was stashed in my panties and smiled at him. I unlocked the cuff on my wrist but left him cuffed. He didn’t question it nor did he think about it as he pulled my tank top off and kissed over the exposed skin. 

I pulled at his over shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He shrugged it off then ripped the grey shirt over his head. He smiled down at me then dove back into placing kisses along my skin, pulling the cups of my bra to the sides so he could take each nipple in his mouth to suck and swirl his tongue around. 

I started to unbuckle his jeans but he shooed my hands away, doing it quicker than I could. He shimmied his jeans down then mine came off. His hand were rough against my skin as he lifted my hips up. He pressed lips to my belly and smiled up at me. The side of his face was starting to purple from being hit in the face. Roughly he pulled my panties down and let my bare as rest on the cold floor of the bathroom. I pushed his black boxers down and he helped me pull them down his legs.

His hands moved up my side, the metal of the handcuff brushing my side and making me squirm. Dean followed his hands up and met me. He kissed me, my hands rested on his shoulders as my legs curled around his hips. 

“You sure?” He asked with a dark voice.

“Better fuck me or I will cuff you to the bed again.” I growled and smiled at him.

“Yes ma’am.” Dean growled as he shifted his hips in line with mine.

With a quick push he was inside of me. Dean’s hips were flush with mine as I let out a small gasp. Dean grinned at me then pulled out as he kissed my neck. 

“You’re fucking tight.” He growled as he thrusted into me. I let out a groan and tightened my grip on his shoulders. He worked himself into me with a set rhythm. The carpet scraped along my back as he fucked me. 

“Dean... stop!” I begged for a moment, he locked eyes with me and concern washed over his face.

“Am I hurting you?” He asked touching my face and kissing my lips.

“Kinda.” I bit my lip and stared at his face. He was out of breath but nodded.

“Get up.” He said as he backed off me, sitting back on his heels, “On the bed, on your hands and knees.” 

His voice was hard and commanding; it made my stomach flutter and my heart skip a beat. I got up from the floor and felt his hand slap my ass hard. I giggled and crawled onto the bed. 

“That is a very good girl.” Dean said stepping up behind me. He slapped then palmed my ass; I made a little whimper and pushed back into him.

Dean was in me quickly. His fingers dug into my skin as he slammed into me. Each push was turning the butterflies from excitement into little stones that caused a heavy feeling in my stomach to swell. 

“Fuck, Dean!” I begged as he pounded. His thighs touching the back of mine with each push in. I gripped the sheets and moaned out louder. 

“You want me to fuck you harder?” He asked as he slapped my ass.

“Please daddy, yes!” I begged and pushed back into him. His hand snaked up my back and took a handful of hair. He pulled my head back and fucked into me harder. I cried out his name and gripped she sheets.

“You better come for me.” He said like a warning. I moaned in response and tried to keep myself together. I could feel my arms starting to shake as the hot heavy weight in my stomach, twisted and snaked back around inside of me. 

Heat prickled along my insides and caused a chain reaction. I clenched around his cock as my legs started to shake. I fell into the mattress and moaned out; I was praising God and cussing mixing them in a blasphemous symphony as Dean added his groans to the mix.

“Oh God… Dean please! Don’t stop!” I begged.

Dean worked faster inside of me. Thrusting deeper inside of me and pulling out slower. I reached back and felt my arm be pinned to my back as he fucked me. His thighs forced mine forward and I was bent in half. The change of angle and the speed of his cock slamming into me was what I needed. The heaviness in my low belly lightened, my legs started to vibrate and I was panting out. My skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

“Yes! Dean!” I whined out and arched my back. 

“That’s my girl.” Dean groaned in reply as he pushed himself inside of me deep. He was breathing hard and holding my hips so tight that I knew I was going to have little bruises on my skin. 

“I’m… fuck.” Dean groaned and fell forward. His body was heavy on top of mine as he thrusted into me sloppier than before. He grunted and relaxed on me. My legs gave out and I fell into the bed with Dean on top of me. 

Both of us were panting, sweaty and shaking slightly. My head was struggling to process what happened between us. One minute we are fighting and now we are naked in our bed. This was more cliché than a damn porn movie.

Dean shifted off the bed and flipped himself on his back. His head hit the pillow as he rubbed his belly. I slowly crawled up the bed unsure of my actions but I went with it. I rested my head on his shoulder and dropped my leg over his thigh. 

We laid still for a few moments, listening to him breathe and the sounds of the cheap motel around us as well as the television show that was playing quietly as white noise.

“Sorry for your face.” I blurted out and glanced up at him. I dropped my head and pressed my cheek into his skin.

“I’ll be fine. Sorry for slamming you on the floor.” He chuckled as he lifted my chin and kissed me. I traced his skin with my finger and stretched my legs out.

“Can I ask you a question?” he spoke softly.

“Yeah.”

“This wasn’t part of your plan huh?” he shifted slightly.

“Not so much.” I sighed, “It also didn’t help that you are ridiculously hot.”

Dean laughed and shook his head.

“Far from it.” He sighed and rubbed my back.

Oddly enough, we spent the next hour in bed. We laid naked and talked about our lives. He made me laugh, which I didn’t expect. Dean was a genuine and good man. He worried about his little brother and hated living this life but it was the only thing he knew. I told him about myself and how I wanted out but I didn’t know how. After a lull in the conversation, my eyes got heavy and I started to drift to sleep.

Dean got up, shaking the bed and waking me up. I shot up and aimed the gun that was beside the bed at him.

“Whoa! Hey! I am just going pee.” Dean chuckled. He was still naked, his back muscles flexing as he put his hands down. His tanned skin was covered in freckles and scars. 

“Oh.”

I got up and picked my jeans off the floor, I was self-conscious over the lack of clothing and needed to cover myself immediately. I slipped my panties on, then my jeans and bra. 

As the bathroom door opened, Dean stepped out. I had dropped my tank top over my head and was about to pull it down my torso. His hand touched my bare side. I turned to face him and smiled.

I felt metal touch my skin and the clicking of handcuffs closing shut. I tried to struggle to get away from him but he pulled me into him and clipped the other wrist into the handcuff. I squirmed and fought back but he had control.

“Nothing personal, darling.” Dean grabbed his jeans and pulled them on.

“What are you doing?” I hissed at him and tried to struggle.

“Getting the fuck out of here before that psycho paramilitary asshole Cole shows up again.” Dean sighed and picked up his shirt.

Causally he threw it on and looked around the room. 

“Let’s pack your shit and hit the road.” Dean smiled.

In minutes, my belongings were packed up and over his shoulder. 

“We can do this the easy way… or the hard way.” Dean offered.

“Go fuck yourself.” I snapped.

“Now, that is not nice little girl.” Dean smirked, “You fight me or scream and I will shoot you.”

Dean hauled me up over his shoulder, fireman style and carried me out of the room.

“Where are you taking me?” I demanded. The snow was falling softly and landed on my skin, melting on contact and turning into little drops of water. I felt the cold sliding against all the bare skin that it could reach.  
“Somewhere safe.” Dean sighed as he dropped me into the passenger side of the Impala. He dipped down and released my left wrist. Quickly he cuffed my wrist to the door and smiled. I shivered and glared at him as Dean moved around the front of the car.

“Fucker.” I hissed as he got in beside me, he glanced over and smiled then started the engine of the Impala and tore away from the motel.


End file.
